


Reluctant Hero

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without their sacrifice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Season 3 mission to the Delphic Expanse to prevent the destruction of Earth by the Xindi, and makes reference to events of "Azati Prime". Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship; this is Malcolm's voice. The summary refers to Jonathan's homecoming speech in "Home."

I wish the repairs were finished and we could get away from Earth again. Jonathan is showing a lot of stress from having to attend so many political and Starfleet functions. Today must have been particularly difficult. 

“They introduced me as ‘the legendary Captain Archer’ – aren’t legends supposed to be dead already?”

“I think that’s saints, love.”

His laugh is too slow in coming. “God knows, I’m not that either. I just did what had to be done.” 

I know there is more. 

“And a little boy told me I was his hero… Malcolm, his brother was killed on _Enterprise_.”


End file.
